


Bridge of Glowing Rainbow Colors (A Friggdall'd rewrite of "Bridge Over Troubled Water")

by MissHorrorshow



Series: Love Songs for Avengers Shippers [12]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friggdall, I have all the feels for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHorrorshow/pseuds/MissHorrorshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a rewrite of "<a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjNgn4r6SOA">Bridge Over Troubled Water</a>" by Simon and Garfunkel. I ship Frigga and Heimdall SO HARD. In my perfect RP universe, Odin dies painfully and messily and Frigga and Heimdall finally surrender to the love they've secretly had for one another over the millennia. *le sigh*</p><p>Sung from Heimdall's P.O.V.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridge of Glowing Rainbow Colors (A Friggdall'd rewrite of "Bridge Over Troubled Water")

I know you're weary  
From it all  
I see tears in your eyes  
Wish I could dry them all

You're on my mind  
I know times are rough  
Just know that I'm around

 **CHORUS** :

On the bridge of glowing, rainbow colors  
For you I proudly bow  
On the bridge of glowing, rainbow colors  
For you I proudly bow

Your son is wounded  
And you can't reach his heart  
Odin's lies turned it to stone  
Who comforts you

I stand here proud  
I can see all  
But my hands are bound  
  


On the bridge of glowing, rainbow colors  
For you I proudly bow  
On the bridge of glowing, rainbow colors  
For you I proudly bow

Hail to you, my queen  
Hail to you  
Again the sun will shine  
And all your worries will fade away

I bide my time  
Your faithful guard  
One day I hope you're mine

On the bridge of glowing, rainbow colors  
You are on my mind  
On the bridge of glowing, rainbow colors  
You are on my mind


End file.
